


Let's Go Get Lost

by rureddie4drarry



Category: Benverly - Fandom, IT (2017), Reddie - Fandom, Stanlon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Heterosexual relationships, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rureddie4drarry/pseuds/rureddie4drarry
Summary: Stanley Uris is a well-known kid in school, he has a girlfriend and his father is the owner of a company.Sounds pretty good, no?However, at the age of 17, Stan starts questioning his sexuality as he starts to feel things for his friend, Mike. And he knows he shouldn't be feeling this because, in Derry, homosexuality isn't accepted and all kids are taught same-sex relationships aren't okay.





	1. Chapter 1 - Road Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this chapter was inspired by the song Road Trippin' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers and so was the title of the story.

Stanley's father is banging at Stanley's door, screaming things Stanley can't make out, all he can hear are muffled sounds. There's a high pitched sound that's hurting his head but he doesn't bother to complain, move or even get up from his bed. He doesn't move until his father snatches the blankets from him. How his father got inside was a mystery but he didn't care.

 

When he finally snapped out of his daydream he turned his head to look at his father and croaked out a barely audible 'what'.

 

"You're gonna be late for school, Stan. Get up, now." His father said, it sounded harsh but there was a hint of preoccupation in his voice. Stanley had been moping around for a week now and this wasn't like him. His father was worried.

 

Stanley just groaned and rolled over "I don't want to go, dad." Stanley said as he closed his eyes.

 

"You've missed school all week, son. What's going on?" His father, truly concerned, finally asked. "You've not been quite yourself these past few days, kiddo."

 

"Nothing dad, I'm fine. I'll get up in five minutes, just leave." Stan mumbled a bit aggressive.

 

"Alright, kid. Don't take too long, Dorota will have breakfast ready in 20." Mr. Uris said as he walked out of the room.

 

Stanley got up and walked straight to his closet, opened it and walked in, looking around thinking: 'what am I gonna wear?'.

 

As soon as Stan found an outfit he threw it on his messy bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom sighing and running a hand across his face. Once he got to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth then took a shower. After 13 minutes he walks out of the shower and wraps a towel around himself and with another towel, walking back into his room, he ruffles the towel on his head.

 

Once he's dressed, he stumbles down the stairs, running a hand through his messy curls and yawning loudly. Stanley's mouth waters as the aroma of bacon and eggs hit his nose and he inhales deeply taking every bit of the smell in, his stomach rumbles painfully since he hadn't eaten dinner the night before. He runs on what's left of the stairs until he gets into a platform and walks directly into the kitchen.

 

"I didn't think you'd actually get up," Stan's dad said through a mouthful of bacon, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

 

"Well, here I am now. Where is my food, old man?" Stan smirked knowing his dad hated it when he called him that. And as he turned around to look at his dad a piece of bacon went flying from one side of the dining table to where Stan was standing at the entry of the dining room. _" DAAD! "_ Stan shrieked as he quickly ran to the kitchen to try to clean the grease stain from the bacon, which had hanged on his shirt for a few seconds and then it had fallen on the floor.

 

As Stan ran, looking down at his shirt, he hadn't noticed their maid coming to the dining room with a tray of food on her hands, and he ran into her and food went flying everywhere.

 

"Shit! Dorota, are you okay!?" Stan asked his maid truly concerned as he attempted to get up but stepped on a piece of glass and slipped, making a very hideous _'CREEK'_ sound as the glass slipped under his foot on the floor, leaving an ugly white mark on the wooden floor.

 

"Yes, I'm alright Stanley," Dorota said as she got up and offered a hand to Stan. And when Stanley is finally on his feet, Dorota pats his shoulder twice, softly and tells him "Now you, mister, go get changed and leave for school, you're already 5 minutes late! " Dorota said sending him a sweet smile.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Said Stanley as he left the dining room quickly and ran up the stairs, towards his room. Once he got there he undressed and got a pair of white skinnies and a dark teal sweater.

 

Once he was dressed, he ran down the stairs. He walked towards the door, grabbing the keys from the small table in the long hallway and yelled a quick 'goodbye' to Dorota and his dad as he shut the door.

 

As he turns on the engine of his car he doesn't realize that he's backing up and on his way to school because his thoughts drift away to a certain dark-skinned boy and once he snaps out of his thoughts he realizes he's parked in front of the school. He gets out, locks his car and hurries into the school. He's speed walking, almost running, towards his classroom and he's also on his phone texting Ben and he runs straight into a person making a small _'humph'_ noise.

 

Stanley groans and gets up and gathers his stuff, luckily his phone fell on his chest and didn't take any damage.

 

When he's finally on his feet, backpack on his shoulder, phone in his pocket, he runs a hand through his curls and looks down at the red headed boy who's crawling on the floor getting his papers and his books.

 

"Fuck, Bill, are you okay?" Stanley asks as he crouches down and picks up some of Bill's stuff and holds out a hand to help him up.

 

Bill takes Stan's hand.

 

"Y-yuh-yeah, I'm o-okay Stan." Bill stuttered and Stan couldn't help but smile at the boy as he held his hand and listened to his best friend.

 

Stan studied Bill's features for a couple more minutes and let go of his hand. "Well, I'll see you and the others later then, Big Bill," Stan said and ran his hand all over Bill's head, messing his hair and giving him a light push on the head and made his way to his classroom.

 

As he walks into the classroom he spots the dark-skinned boy he daydreams about and when they make eye contact he quickly looks away and spots his girlfriend, Patty.

 

"Mr. Uris, would you mind taking a seat?" Mrs. Kersh says angrily.

 

Stan quickly walks towards the seat by his girlfriend and realizes there are only 4 minutes left of class so he doesn't bother taking anything out.

 

As he's walking towards his second class he spots Richie, well he doesn't really _spot_ him he _hears_ his loud mouth across the hall and he guesses Richie's talking to Eddie because his jokes are just really bad right now, not that they're any good in general bu- Stan's thoughts were interrupted by Ben.

 

"Hey man!" Ben says, a bit too loudly for Stan's liking.

 

"Hello, Ben." Stan mumbles.

 

"So, why did you actually miss school for a whole week?" Ben asked, and to Stan, Ben seemed a bit too happy.

 

"My dad had a meeting and asked me to go with him" Stan shrugged.

 

"Bullshit! We're talking about this after school. I'm going over your house whether you like it or not Stan." Ben didn't even let Stan agree with him, he just took off to the place Bev was standing.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Famous Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After Stanley's third class he walks to the cafeteria with an arm thrown over his girlfriend's shoulder and his phone in the other hand. Patty is telling him about how she aced an exam last week and how she had a presentation but Stan isn't really paying attention. His phone is on, he was texting Bill but he totally forgot about everything as he looked up from his phone and met the dark-skinned boy's eyes. And at that moment, they were all he knew, all he saw, and all he understood.

 

He completely got lost in the darker boy's eyes, they held specks of stolen sunlight, that you'd miss with just one glance. They're a mix of melted chocolate. They are copper against honey and sage, and when they water, Stanley bets they glow.

 

Stanley can now confirm he's completely in love with the darker boy whose name was a mystery to him still, but he will never admit it out loud, or so he thinks.

 

He feels a small pain on his shoulder and he finally snaps out of his thoughts and looks at his girlfriend and notices he has company as well now, and by company he means Henry and his gang. He then realized that Henry had been speaking to him, but at that moment all Stan could hear, see and even speak were those eyes that melted into golden rays when the sun hit them, circling an eclipse. And he was afraid he might say the wrong thing out loud so he just nodded and walked into the cafeteria quickly spotting his group of friends, but Patty suddenly stops him and he spots the mystery guy again but he tries his best to ignore the feeling in his stomach and the urge to get lost in his eyes again, surprisingly he succeeds.

 

"Stan, what's going on? You've been all weird since you got here after missing a freaking week of school!" Patty said crossing her arms over her breasts and pouting annoyingly.

 

"Nothing babe, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." Stan mumbles almost inaudible, but Patty understood him and nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Once they made their way to the table Stanley completely freezes and stares in shock at the person who was sitting in his usual spot. It was the mystery boy, the beautiful dark-skinned boy whose eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen, and Stanley never really liked brown. Stanley stood there looking at him until someone snapped their fingers in front of his face -- it was Richie.

 

"Earth to Staniel," Richie said waving his hand in front of Stanley's face. "You okay there big guy?"

 

When Stanley finally realized what was happening he closed his mouth, which had been slightly open the whole time, and then opened it again to speak. "Uh, yeah I'm good."

 

"Great!" Beverly intervened in and jumped from her seat. "Stanley meet Mike Hanlon, Mike meet Stanley Uris A.K.A Stan the Man" and she pushed Stanley towards the beautiful boy whose name Stanley had just learned, and Stan thought that it was the most enchanting name as Stanley greeted him with a handshake.

 

Stanley was amazed at how gorgeous this boy was, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He hadn't thought someone could be this alluring. And as their hands meet, Stanley feels a powerful shock go through his whole body and he shivers, and he swears he sees Mike shiver as well.

 

Stanley quickly pulls his hand back though he never wants to let go of Mike's rough, but yet so _soft_ hand and he never wants to stop feeling that _oh_ _so_ _captivating_ feeling.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mike" Stanley mumbled and gave Mike a nod before quickly sitting down beside the boy.

 

"You too, Stan the Man," Mike said smirking.

 

After half an hour of lingering touches, sneaky glances, secret smiles, and lingering stares, the bell rung, and they all went to the rest of their classes. Stanley had never looked so happy and the Loser's were a bit worried about him.

 

To say Stanley didn't pay attention in any of his classes for the rest of the day was an understatement. Stanley got lost in his own trail of thoughts, but not just any thoughts. These thoughts were filled with chocolate eyes which changed to a caramel color when the sun hit them, chocolate smooth skin that Stan just wanted to caress. And the only things snapping Stanley out of his thoughts were the school bells and as the last one rang he gathered his stuff and made his way towards the exit of the school, but before he could make it out someone had shouted his name

 

As he turns around he spots Ben, who had shouted his name, walking towards him.

 

"Sorry, I completely forgot you were coming over," Stan said looking down at his shoes.

 

"It's okay, man. Forget about it, let's go" Ben said pulling Stan by his sweater, towards Stanley's car. "Also, Stan can I drive?"

 

Stan's response was a simple dry 'no' but Ben kept whining about wanting to drive his car so after a minute of Ben's whining Stanley pushed the keys into Ben's chest.

 

As they get into the car and Ben turns the car's engine on and leaves the school, Stanley already drifts away into his own trail of thoughts as he looks at the passing trees and cars from his window. He knows Ben is talking to him, he can hear him faintly but he doesn't bother to turn his head or acknowledge what Ben was saying.

 

His thoughts occasionally drifted into brown, brown smooth skin, brown sparkling eyes but he was also thinking, amongst those brown eyes and brown skin, how he was gonna explain this to his best friend.

 

When Stanley snapped out of his thoughts he realized they weren't heading to his house, in fact, they had already passed his house.

 

"Ben, we already passed my house, where are we going?" Stanley said starting to get irritated.

 

"Oh! So he speaks," Ben said sarcastically, "I've been talking to you throughout the whole ride and you've been in la-la land over there. But anyways what I was telling you, or at least trying to, was that we're going to Bev's house and you can talk to us all there."

 

'Great,' Stanley thought as he looks out of the window of the car 'I can't even talk to one of them, now I'm gonna have to talk to them all.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, don't forget to check out my Tumblr @eddieticklesrichiespickle


	3. Chapter 3 - Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song title is from Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots.

When they finally arrive at Beverly's house, their guess is that the other losers are inside as they see four cars in front of Bev's house.

 

'Beverly's, Bill's, Richie's and...' Stanley thinks as he looks at each car.

 

"Hey, Ben, who's car is that? Did Eddie get a new car?" Stanley asks curiously yet feeling a bit nervous.

 

"Oh, did I not tell you? Beverly invited Mike over, the-" Ben was cut off by Stan's screech.

 

" _WHAT?"_ Stanley screeches, suddenly feeling a lot of emotions at once and he thought he might faint.

 

"Yeah, um is that a problem?" Ben asked, slightly scared of Stan's reaction. 

 

"Well, it- no, it's not a problem," Stan said lifting his chin a bit, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

 

When they finally arrive at Beverly's doorstep Ben rings the doorbell and Stanley just fumbles with the hem of his shirt.

 

"Stan are you okay?" Ben asked concerned.

 

"Yea-" Stanley was cut off by the front door opening revealing a beautiful redheaded girl, making Ben's knees go weak and his heart goes crazy thumping against his chest, _thump! thump! thump!_ he was afraid that she could hear his heart beating.

 

Stanley could sense Ben's nervousness and it was honestly not helping him.

 

Stanley rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

 

"Hi, Bevvie" Stan heard Ben mumble and when Stanley looked up to greet Beverly, he saw the gorgeous dark-skinned boy and his heart went as crazy as Ben's did when he saw Beverly _thump! thump! thump!_ or maybe even crazier.

 

"A- Uh- Uhm Hi Bev" Stanley managed to stutter out.

 

"We already have one stuttering asshole here, we don't need another one!" Stanley heard Richie yell from inside. Bev, Ben, and Stan laughed a bit and then entered the house.

 

As Stanley walked into the house, he saw Richie and Eddie sitting on a one-person couch, Eddie, of course, was sitting on Richie's lap and his head was on Richie's chest and Richie was playing with Eddie's hair, they both had a faint blush on their cheeks.

 

And without realizing, Stanley took a seat beside the boy he'd fantasize and dreamed of.

 

_"_ Hey Stan" Mike whispered from beside Stanley.

 

"Uh- Hi Mike!" Stanley said, trying to sound cheerful and not too awkward.

 

"Enough with the chit-chat girls, what is it that you wanted to tell _us_ , Stan?" Beverly chimed in.

 

"It wasn't you guys who I was gonna talk to, it was just Ben but as you can see he can't keep his mouth shut," Stanley said, rolling his eyes and obviously irritated.

 

Everyone laughed except Stan.

 

"Well, whatever you have to tell him you can tell us all, we're all friends here," Eddie said whilst playing with Richie's fingers.

 

"I can leave if you guys want me to" Mike suddenly spoke.

 

Stan turned around and looked at Mike dead in the eye and said in his softest voice, "I

  
I'd appreciate that, but you don't have to go, you can just maybe wait in the backyard?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds which felt like an eternity.

 

"Yeah, okay," Mike whispered.

 

As Mike leaves everyone stares at Mike wondering what had just happened.

 

"O-okay the-then, w-what is this s-so-super secret than-no one cuh-can nuh-know about?" Bill managed to stutter out.

 

"I don't really know how to explain it, I'm not even sure if what I'm about to say is true," Stanley said, suddenly not feeling very sure about this whole idea.

 

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Beverly asked.

 

"Nothing physically," Stan replied, "I- guys please don't hate me for this and promise me you won't tell anyone else." 

 

"Get it over with!" Richie said, quite irritated.

 

"Ruh-Richie shut the-the f-f-fuck up," Bill said.

 

"I think I might be uh" Stanley couldn't finish that sentence, he wouldn't. He felt _so, so_ ashamed.

 

"Pregnant?" Richie said and everyone suddenly busted out laughing, even Stan.

 

"Beep Beep, Richie," Eddie said in between giggles and Richie looked at him with the softest smile.

 

"Uh, not quite, in fact, I don't think that's possible," Stanley said and chuckled nervously.

 

"Wuh-well then wuh-what is it?" asked Bill.

 

"I think I'm g-gay," Stanley said and suddenly busted out in tears because it felt so good to say it out loud but it also felt _so fucking bad._

 

Everyone stayed silent for a while, quite confused. They didn't know what to say.

 

"Uh-" Bill said but was suddenly interrupted by Stan.

 

"I'm sorry, I know it's dis-disgusting," Stanley said in between sobs.

 

"No! What the hell Stan! It's not disgusting, if we didn't accept it then Richie and Eddie sure as hell wouldn't be here, I mean look at them, they're adorably gross" Ben stood up, pointing at the boys who were snuggling on Bev's couch.

 

They all laughed and Eddie hid his face on Richie's chest and Richie just kissed Eddie's hair.

 

"Yeah Stan, we accept you for who you are and we have no problem with this, but what are you gonna do about Patty?" Beverly asked.

 

"I don't know yet, let me just figure this out," Stanley replied, sniffling and smiling, "Let me just enjoy this moment. And can someone call Mike?"

 

"Yeah, I'll get him in here Stalien," Richie said and tapped Eddie on the thigh and whispered something into his ear and Eddie got up and he looked quite bothered and his face was on fire.

 

When Mike arrived Richie wasn't beside him so Eddie said he'd go get him.

 

"Richie said he was gonna go to the bathroom, should we tell Eddie so he won't be worried?" Mike said suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable when everyone started laughing.

 

"Oh Mike, Eddie knows Richie's in the bathroom, and here comes Beverly," Ben said.

 

"3," They all said in unison, except Mike who of course didn't understand what was happening.

 

"2" Mike joined.

 

"1" Beverly realized what was happening.

 

"OH HELL NO TOZIER! NOT IN MY BATHROOM!" Beverly said whilst running to the bathroom.

 

Everyone laughed, and for a moment, Stanley thought everything was gonna be alright but boy was he wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this thing.
> 
> Also, check out my Tumblr @eddieticklesrichiespickle


End file.
